


Cuddles After Arson

by ChikaWika



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Slight Mentions of Arson, Slight mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChikaWika/pseuds/ChikaWika
Summary: After burning raider camps to the ground, you come back home to your loving partner Curie. She patches you up and you have some quality cuddle time.
Relationships: Curie/Female Sole Survivor, Curie/Male Sole Survivor, Curie/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Cuddles After Arson

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public reader fic, so please give me some leeway. This was a present for my friend that needed more cuddles from her synth wife.

You dragged your feet across the bridge to Sanctuary covered in soot. It has been a hard week for you in the Commonwealth. It seemed like the raiders and gunners teamed up to plan an attack on the settlements. They made the mistake of threatening the Minutemen beforehand, so you took the initiative to torch their camps down before anything could happen. It was a tough fight and you used a bunch of flamer fuel, but you won for now.

You informed Preston on what happened and talked to Sturges about improvements in Sanctuary before heading to your house. The door didn’t even close before weapons clanked to the floor and your clothes were thrown in a basket as you trudged to the bathroom.

Turning on the working bathtub faucet (thanks to the hard work of Sturges), you filled it halfway and mixed in a radaway or two. Bones popped and ached as you slowly sunk into the water. You hissed as the water seeped into your battered and cut skin. You scrubbed every inch of you with the soap bar, determined to lose the pound of dirt that caked your body. 

By the end of your bath time, the water was dark brown from the amount of grime you washed off. Draining the tub and putting on a comfy singlet and sweatpants, you walk out of the bathroom feeling clean but extremely tired. Just as you felt like passing out right then and there, you heard a familiar sweet voice in your house. 

“Darling, are you in here?”

You enter the living room and bump into your adorable girlfriend at the door. She looked very worried.

“Curie! how did you know that I was back?”

“Sturges let me know. Then all I had to do was simply follow the footprints,” she said and pointed to the ground.

Sure enough, there were black boot marks on the floorboards all the way to the bathroom. You cringed, hoping that it wouldn’t be too hard to clean.

“Sorry to tread it through, I’ll clean it if it bothers you,” you said, as she examined your body.

“Do not mind the dirt, for now, you look extremely fatigued! And look, your arm is injured!”

You look down and see that your recently clean arm was now decorated in streams of blood from the cut on your shoulder. You really weren’t on the ball today.

“Go sit on the bed while I get supplies to treat the wounds.”

She strode off into a side room while you sat on the end of the bed. Blood dripped from your fingertips onto the floorboards and you reached your arm out so none would stain the sheets.

Curie’s faint footsteps approached the bed with her custom medkit, “have I not told you before, my love? It is hazardous for you to be so overfond of danger.”

When she took out some disinfectant you acknowledged her for the number of medical supplies she had created ever since you saved her from the Vault. Truly Curie was one of the foundations for a brighter Commonwealth, and you were glad she was by your side.

It took no time for Curie to clean, stitch, and bandage the deep cuts on your body. With a stimpack to your arm for good measure, the petite woman seemed to stop fretting over you so much.

“Done! Are you feeling better?” she gave you a bright smile that put the nuke’s blinding light to shame.

“It still kinda stings,” you honestly answer.

Curie stares at your shoulder in thought before she slowly and softly presses her lips on it. She looks up at you nervously when you chuckle.

“What’re you doing, sweetheart?”

Curie glanced to one side, seemingly unable to make eye contact, “I was testing a new hypothesis...”

Despite her timid façade, she pecked a cut on your chin, “...that kisses from loved ones have similar effects to pain medication from the serotonin given from them.”

Curie trailed her butterfly kisses down your neck and towards your calloused hands. Soft lips contrasted to your bruised knuckles as she kissed each one. You just watched her with adoration. 

Your hand moved across to her cheek and you smiled sweetly, “You’re an absolute gem.”

Her head relaxed into your hand. When she closed her eyes peacefully, she was unable to see your mischievous grin.

You grabbed onto her waist and pulled her onto the bed. She squealed in surprise as you both collapsed onto the many comfy pillows you’ve collected over the months. “Be careful, your injuries!”

You peppered kisses all over her. Arms, neck, stomach, and her squishy cute face. Nothing could stop your barrage of affection towards your partner.

“Wait, _I’m _supposed to conduct the investigation!” Curie protested, but she didn’t push you away when you buried your head in her neck and swayed her back and forth in a bear hug.__

__“Maybe you can add in cuddling to your hypothesis?” you suggested._ _

__“How could I say no to you, my love?” she sighed dreamily, returning your hug kindly. Both of you felt so safe in each other's company. Even when outside the door is a harsh wasteland and you spend most hours of your day fighting to rebuild the Commonwealth, it’s all worth it to come home and be in the arms of your too-good-for-this-world darling._ _

__“I love you many times over, kitten.”_ _

__“I love you too,” she breathes out and smooches the tip of your nose, “you make me so very happy,”_ _

__You spend the rest of the night with Curie. The depleted energy you felt was being rejuvenated with each kiss and squeeze from your ladylove into calm tiredness. You cradled her as you both drifted to sleep._ _

__“You know what, Curie? Your hypothesis might be correct,” you whispered and gently kissed her forehead, “I think I’m feeling a lot better now.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment on what I can improve. I will appreciate any criticism :)


End file.
